User talk:GreenMoriyama
Re:Hey Hey, Thanks for Joining and also thank you for your help with the articles. I have been trying to get some other stuff on the wiki such as QUotes for character pages. Would you mind taking care of that. Also please Read the rules so that you can make sure you do not break any [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 07:18, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for The Chapter Summay Hey, sorry I was sick this week and because of that I was unable to look the new chapter and stuff, Thanks for taking and finishing up the new chapter. If you need any favors in the future then please do not hesitate to ask [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 10:29, March 2, 2011 (UTC) hey, to sign on a page all you have to do is type in ~~~~ and it will sign your name. Secondly I would love it if you would update pics where necessary. Like if a character page has a Black and white picture and you can find one that is colored than use the colored picture. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 08:17, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Can you translate the music if there's a Kanji lyrics? or you need a few parts translated? : I can translate, fine thank you. But may I ask which one you wish for me to translate? I am originally Japanese so I can listen to the music without needing to read the actual lyric card. I would like to talk to you more, so please sign up for Kaminomi wiki so you have a standing name. I want to be your friend. Green Moriyama 09:15, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : : So you mean you can translate all Kami Nomi's music in the 1st place o.o? I was looking all over for months for someone to translate. Now I've found 1 I'm so happy that I could not stop crying. :: Thank you for respecting my abilities. I first signed in onto kaminomi wiki at the start of Feb, but started to get active only this month. I will be active with translating the lyrics; also there is another person who can translate, name is Ernest. Just search and his name should pop up. Ask me for any editing or translations on music, pages, etc. :: :: Currently, I'm doing the song translations & update and regular editting. And also asked by the admin, I do the latest chapter summary and some image uploads if I have any. He supplies me the page, and I edit it so it becomes a nice summary of the latest; I don't post the new page just to say. :: Hope I didn't talk too much. Green Moriyama 10:04, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::: Hey, can you teach me japanese so that I can play Visual Novels and Dating Sim games? Or it's impossible to do this request? I've only learn Hiragana, Katakana (x.x). Btw do i need to put my name and time posted like that? --->. IsolatedSilverWind 12:24, March 11, 2011(UTC) :::: If it's to teach you, that'll be hard. I'm a self-learn type person, and proof is that I learnt good English in half-a-year all by myself. I'll see what I can do, but learning kanji isn't easy. Here's a site that can help you read some kanji; if you also know the romaji, you can find the kanji for it on the same site: http://jlex.org/search/parts. The name and time can be automatically added if you type four "~" in a row, like this example in the paranthesis (Green Moriyama 02:23, March 12, 2011 (UTC)), where I placed the four "~"s in. :::: :::: Anyways, I'll translate the lyrics for any song you put up. Please provide the Japanese for i'll provide the romaji and English. Thank you. Green Moriyama 02:23, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Lyrics problem The second or third chorus for YES-TODAY's English and romanji lyric is wrong please check again.I'm not at home so I can not log in. IsolatedSilverWind Song Preview Hey by some miracle I found almost all the songs from the fist season of Kami-Nomi sound track, I was wondering if you wanted to make previews for the songs. Note a preview can only be for about 30 seconds[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 14:56, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Music Project I have been looking at you work and you are focused on the Music and Lyrics of the Kaminomi Series. So I was planning to get a small project going on called "The World God Only Knows" music project. Basically all the members here can discuss about the Lyrics, music video..etc.. I want you to be the head of this project, Opinions ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 10:48, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I am probably going to change the name but for now I am going to create a forum about this. The reason why I am doing this is for communication. You see it is always better if there is one place to talk to people about a common topic right ? I know User talk pages are good but you have to migrate through two talk pages to get an understanding. there is the talk page for the particular page, but when I was looking at the Chapter summaries that is like atleast 100+ Talk pages to keep track of. So Rather to do this i thought it would be better if communication for Everything reletated to a particular topic(Say Kaminomi Music) all falls into one location of the site. So your responsibilities are basically what you have been doing until now and with an addition of looking after the forum pages. Don't worry this is not going to be implemented in at least 2 weeks. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 23:09, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes and this will focus only on the music aspect of the website.And since you are the person who has been taking care of that I thought it would be best if you do it.I have made the forum for you to look at to get there go to Community - > Forums [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 23:37, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Redirect Page Hey I took care of it, check if everything is alright[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 08:01, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Took care of that, [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 18:42, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hello~, have something to ask... Great to see you here as well, GreenMoriyama. Thanks for your help in adding more stuff in the chapter synopsis page I certainly need more people lending their hand to make those pages look better. So you can tweak with it much as you want. Ernest8192 05:41, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Rollback User Rights ? You request for adminship has put under preview, right now you do not qualify due to the fact that you have not completed the rollback user right part of the policy. So for now me and Progamer have decided to make you a rollback user and by the end of may we will review your application for your promotion to Administrative privileges. But this is protocol, Before I make you a Rollback user I must make sure you are willing to become one ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 06:28, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Alright I made you one all of the information you need can be found here.[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 19:52, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Trivias Hey, I saw your post on Chido55's page and I have to disagree with you, we are building an encyclopedia for The World God Only knows and a definition of an encyclopedia by my understanding is that we have to put out as much information as we possibly can, that means we have to also build a place where people can understand a reference. Say tomorrow, a person reads a Manga and says, "I did not understand the reference behind that" rather than making an extensive search about the whole thing all he has to do is just say "I will just go to the Kaminomi wiki because they have the best reference for everything" I know it might be tiresome and useless but if our wiki enriches the life of any of it's readers then we have succeeded in our mission. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 23:27, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey I was not angry with you, there is no need to apologize. All I wanted you to know is our mission in providing the Highest quality information about "The World God Only Knows". If you ever feel anything is not right or a piece of information is useless, Please consult me or Progamer. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 01:56, April 11, 2011 (UTC) it is not only you... I know what you are talking about. I just want to know what mode are you using to edit the articles ?? Source mode or Rich text mode ?? either way if pressing "enter" does not work the just add a tag. Should work [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 03:08, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ep 13 locked? I was forgotten to unlock it. Normally i'm always put it on lock when i create it to make a start. But when i'm editing it i'm always unlocking it. I'm good spellings but my grammar i horrible. I'm going to unlock it which you can correct a few things. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 06:23, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :When i said correcting a few things wasn't that you must add also some synopsis to it. I put a warning at it on the page itself before you correct a few things. I rollback it to my current work because i do always the episode summary so that i can edit on the arc and character pages. I locked the page for this reasons: * Adding information without no any pictures. * Doesn't add informations at the current arc page. * Doesn't add informations on the character pages of the current target episode. I hope that you understand it and i hop you will follow it. I do appreciate your work but not when someone is finishing my jobs where i currently am working on because I'm doing the episode pages because seeing after the chapter pages are too horrible to look at. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 15:52, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Well then you have learned today something of of this wikia. It's a first step of you becoming an admin at this wikia. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 16:05, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Reason Alright, the Summary category that I added are considered sub-catorgories, that's why they are all highlighted red on the page. Sub-catorgories pertain to specific parts of the page. I made it so that all synopses would be linked under the category "summary" not the page itself. The page belongs to "chapters" while the specific section belongs to "summaries." ShrikeRisen 03:25, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure I understand that you feel a little iffy about it, but I think it's will help send viewers who just want to see the overview of a chapter or episode to the right place. Also, I didn't finish all of them because it was getting really late for me so I fell asleep; although, I'll get done with it as quickly as possible. ShrikeRisen 03:39, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Understanding It's alright. I understand why you were edging me. As for contributions, I tend to correct grammar and spelling errors. Also, in the case of the newest chapter, I will add or omit information as necessary. I only post pictures when I think the wiki needs them. Usually that's only when new material is concerned. Anyway, I'm just here to help so if you need anything done relating to spell or grammar check I'll take care of it for you. ShrikeRisen 03:48, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Songs... If you want me to lock every song you've done, i shall do it. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 06:34, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :It's good to know then. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 06:56, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I will do that Tomorrow. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 18:59, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Superb what you have done on the latest chapter page, I will lock them right now for you. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 05:30, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Special Yeah that one is for you.. I totally forgot to contact you about it.. You can put it on your page by typing the command... Sorry about not contacting you[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 05:50, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Admin Request Accepted. Hi GreenMoriyama, I made you an admin because your request last month and we watched what you've done and it's great. I hope you will have a great time being an admin which you can now lock your own music pages which you think they are finished. Well, Congrats. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 05:02, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on becoming an admin here [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 05:06, May 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Light novels Yeah dude it is fine, you can start writing about the light novels. Also can you fill out the latest chapter synopsis ? both me and Progamer were really busy with our real lives [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 05:08, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Music Page It's great creating new music pages but don't forget to categorize them. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 12:02, May 6, 2011 (UTC) re: Favicon I know how to make one but I do not know how to put it up there, you should ask ProgamerP9 if you want to get that working. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 04:04, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :I create them on new versions of paint but to create one you must find a good image of the series. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 08:25, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::But now i lost you, what do you mean with emblem?? ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 10:34, May 9, 2011 (UTC) My bad I didn't read it clearly, If you want to put an favicon on an one of your wikia you must input the file as Favico.ico. BUT..It must be an ico file, the best source to create an image into a favicon is this website → Favicon.CC or Dynamicdrive. I hope it will help you. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 10:41, May 9, 2011 (UTC) go to and you can update the file with your custom favicon. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 23:21, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Quality and Standards Committee... ?? Hey everything with the Quality and Standards Committee stuff are ready, but we need to make a policy page for the Quality and Standards. So can you make out the page with the policies ?? I will help you out with any road blocks you might hit...[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 16:36, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I think you can go to wikipeida for a guideline, I mean theirs is the best out there and what we are trying to ape. Another site I would suggest you to go is Bleach wikia the admins over there are a bunch of jackasses but their policies are one of the best I have seen in the Wiki-O-Sphere[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 08:28, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Simple Questions About the Kaminomi's OP 2 album. The track Coupling Track(カップリング曲) seems to be written as "A Brand New World God Only Knows" in the Booklet. Also, how do you make a link to put lyrics? (IsolatedSilverWind 09:12, May 18, 2011 (UTC)) : Ah! last 4th line of "A whole new world god only knows" 'Not too latem start over' please change it to 'Not too late, start over'. (IsolatedSilverWind 09:39, May 18, 2011 (UTC)) :: Doesn't Coupling Track(カップリング曲) / A Brand New World God Only Knows need lyrics? Btw, you meant don't do a single edit to anything? (IsolatedSilverWind 09:57, May 18, 2011 (UTC)) ::: ".A Brand New World God Onlt Knows" <--- only. Btw, can i note out problems to help? I love this show/manga a lot that i want to help out even if it's not directly helping out the real creator. (IsolatedSilverWind 08:31, May 19, 2011 (UTC)) hello sir.. can you help me how to creating pages and adding categories?? im just doing minor edits here and i wanna start a page about yokkun or would you mind creating a page for her??? also chapter 143 is already out... : to the following person, may I first say that it is hard to tell who you may be unless you put an initial. If you're a user, type down four of the these '~' and your signature automatically pops up. If you're a contributor, please register and become one, then I'll tell you about adding pages and categories. : About the next chapter, ch143, I'm onto that. Just have my own things to do. Just wait and I'll add that page. As for Yokkyun, let's see...that might have to wait, but I'll prioritize that for you; just for you! GreenMoriyama 08:08, May 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ai no Yokan sorry just woke up. being a little careless. (IsolatedSilverWind 00:34, May 25, 2011 (UTC)) : I'm donw with it. Time to watch episode 7 (IsolatedSilverWind 01:54, May 25, 2011 (UTC)) Demolish the Bricks Trivia Isn't はじめての☆おつかい the chapter title for Flag33 rather than Flag34 in the tankobon? Re:Control Wiki: templates You're welcome, it's because you are putting a lot of effort in this wikia and i though to so something nice back. : BTW, I'm going to do something about the latest episode on a Sunday, it's because i have a lot of things to do. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 16:11, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I noticed an error on Keima's character page. It states that he is in Class 2-C, while in reality Keima is in Class 2-B, just like Elsie and the rest of the band 2-B Pencils. Since I'm sure only admins can edit the page, is it possible for you to fix that? The Capture God Keima 23:51, May 26, 2011 (UTC) How can I upload pictures? I understand that the pictures need to be PNG, but don't quite understand what MIME style is. Can you help me with that? --The Capture God Keima 02:36, May 27, 2011 (UTC)